1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a handheld controller, especially a configuration that provides buffering protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current handheld controllers use plastic material to make the touch buttons on the main unit. However, under a long period of pressing time, the rigid plastic material around the button makes the user feel discomfort due to an opposite force. Usually this results in ache, blistering, callus, or finger deformation, as the worst. Besides, because the handheld part of the main unit is made of injection molded ABS or rigid plastics, the user feels discomfort at the holding hands. Therefore, the comfortability of current handheld controller needs to be improved.